


Moan For Me

by lovedeterrence



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedeterrence/pseuds/lovedeterrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>giddyup cowboy<br/>ocelot and big boss get it on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moan For Me

**Author's Note:**

> i love to sin and be sinned i didn't even try to give this a plot or anything

John’s lips came down hard on Ocelot’s and the younger man felt his hands go limp. He was on his knees, shirt off, between the other man’s legs, prowling playfully. John caught his tongue with his own, stroking it and Ocelot sighed fondly, leaning into the kiss, unable to feel anything else besides the contact of the two men’s mouths and John’s hand digging possessively into his back. John’s fingers were warm against Ocelot’s skin and he felt tingles as the other man stroked down his back. Ocelot bit down on John’s lower lip almost instinctively, and John pulled him closer. Ocelot moaned into the kiss and shuddered from John’s touch, feeling his head rush when he noticed the other man’s thick arousal grazing against his leg through his pants.

John kissed him and kissed him, deeply, passionately, and Ocelot kissed back, his head entirely in a fog, his chest pressed against John’s and his knees quaking and arms around him tightly. He felt John’s hand reach down and tug at his pants and his already flushed face warmed slightly.

“May I?” John asked softly, voice slightly hoarse in Ocelot’s ear.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Ocelot replied, making room for John’s hand to fit between them.

John brought his hands around to Ocelot’s hips, calloused thumbs running over them, tracing his skin to his abdomen. Ocelot wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck in order to steady himself. His lips went to Ocelot’s neck, biting and sucking on the tender skin and Ocelot groaned as John pulled his pants and underwear down. He leaned his head back, making room for John’s mouth on his neck and sucked in a breath as the man’s teeth pulled on his flesh. His mouth worked diligently and Ocelot knew that his usual scarf would be necessary to hide this mark later. John trailed his tongue down to Ocelot’s collarbones, planting kisses. He nibbled at Ocelot’s collarbones, causing Ocelot to gasp.

“Did I hit a weak spot?” John asked teasingly before resuming his torment of Ocelot’s collarbones.

Ocelot dug his nails into John’s back. “Maybe, maybe not.” His reply was cool, but his dick was hot and hard and fully exposed between them and Ocelot wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. John pushed him down, lowering him against the mattress while keeping Ocelot’s arms around him. He kissed Ocelot while stripping off what remained of his own clothes and all Ocelot could do to not stare was focus on the steady and needy motion of John’s lips against his own. John pulled his lips away, bringing them to Ocelot’s nipple. He swirled his tongue around the areola, gauging a reaction from Ocelot. When Ocelot released a noise of eagerness elicited against his will, John flicked his tongue against the nipple directly.

“More,” Ocelot croaked with frustration, highly embarrassed at his own behavior. 

John sucked and licked on Ocelot’s nipple and brought a hand to the other one, delicately pinching it. He nibbled on one with his teeth, pinching and massaging the other and Ocelot bucked up in longing. John pinned down his hips, his nails deep into the other man’s skin. John pulled his face away and sat up on top of Ocelot, smirking down at him.

“So desperate,” John said, matter-of-factly.

“No shit,” Ocelot mumbled. “What gave it away, the moaning or my hard-on?”

He briefly took the moment to examine John’s bare body and felt his face flush. He had seen it so many times, but it was never enough and it always took his breath away. His eyes flickered to John’s cock before he turned his head in a different direction.

“Cute,” John said, and though he was making fun of Ocelot, the other man couldn’t help but feel his heart leap as John resumed kissing him. He huffed in fake annoyance as John bit down playfully on his lower lip, sucking on it.

John smiled into the kiss and Ocelot rolled his eyes, but his heart was racing. John reached a hand over to the nightstand and stopped kissing Ocelot’s lips, instead trailing kisses down Ocelot’s abdomen, and Ocelot felt those stupid butterflies fluttering in his stomach with each one. Ocelot looked back at John’s hand and realized with a leap of excitement to his groin that the other man was reaching for the lube. He ran his wet tongue down the shaft of Ocelot’s cock and Ocelot couldn’t hold back the moan that spilled out of his lips.

“John…” Ocelot moaned, bucking up slightly.

John planted a kiss on the head of Ocelot’s dick in response and Ocelot knew the blush on his face might never fade. Ocelot bit his lip as John lapped up his cock, flicking his tongue playfully against the tip.

“You taste good, Adam,” John said softly before taking the length of Ocelot’s cock into his mouth.

Ocelot whimpered at John’s words and the feeling of his arousal being surrounded by John’s warm, wet mouth. For once, he was rendered unable to speak. John bobbed his head up and down, sucking slightly on the tip and gently grazing his tongue against it and Ocelot shook beneath him. His hips involuntarily jerked up and John chuckled slightly against his cock. He pinned Ocelot’s hips down, and Ocelot felt his dick twitch in John’s mouth when he thought about the scratch marks that would be on them later. Ocelot noted with a jolt of excitement that a couple of the fingers on one of John’s hand were coated in lube.

John’s hand went around Ocelot’s backside, tracing a lubed finger down his spine and the crack of his ass teasingly and Ocelot bucked up into John’s mouth again. He felt the bones in his legs clenching up in anticipation. He brought a finger to Ocelot’s entrance and began to circle around it mischievously, not relinquishing the other man’s dick from his mouth.

“Fuck….” Ocelot blurted out in anger as he felt the slippery finger gentle prod his hole.

“What’s the problem?” John asked innocently, looking up at Ocelot. “Could it be… you want this?”

And without any warning John put the finger in Ocelot’s hole, swirling it around a little and Ocelot moaned wildly. He sat up, beckoning for Ocelot to join him, by wiggling his finger in an upwards motion. Ocelot obliged, wrapping his arms around John’s neck again, as he needed something to steady him as he was on his knees again. Yes, that was the only reason. He tried not to notice how hard John was and the heat radiating off of his cock that was now against Ocelot’s abs.

“You’re dirty, Adam,” John whispered and nibbled on his ear.

“You’re the one with a finger in my ass,” Ocelot’s voice broke on the last word as John pulled his finger out and shoved it back in again, wanting to exploit Ocelot’s weakness.

“Make that two,” John flicked his tongue against his ear, and before Ocelot could react once again, another finger breached the entrance to his hole and he moaned and leaned his body into John.

“Mmmmph,” Ocelot moaned quietly into the ear of the other man, and John reached his free hand upwards and ruffled Ocelot’s mess of greying hair.

The two fingers worked their way deeper into Ocelot and he felt like his knees were about to give out. John’s fingers were thick, calloused, strong, and curling and uncurling inside of him. He moved them in a circular motion, tracing the rings of the puckering hole, up and down and Ocelot shook and moaned and John sucked and bit on his neck. John sped up, plunging those fingers into him relentlessly, the heat and friction and the way John expertly hit his prostate, Ocelot felt like he was about to burst right then and there. He moaned and panted, losing any self-control he thought he had as those fingers ravaged his insides. He slowed again, repeating those circular motions around the rings and Ocelot felt them throb around John’s fingers. John got on his back, bringing Ocelot down with him, not pulling out his fingers. Ocelot was on top now, sloppily kissing John as he maintained those thrusts with his fingers. He felt his hips start to grind subconsciously against John’s arousal and the older man let out a grunt of satisfaction.

“Oh, does someone want some attention?” Ocelot said, trying to keep his words steady as John’s fingers swirled around inside him.

John said nothing, but looked away. Ocelot caught his hand and pulled the fingers out of him, pinning him down to the mattress. Ocelot leaned down, kissing him, before reaching for the lube on the nightstand. He took John’s cock in his hand, caressing it and coating it in the substance and he heard John’s usually controlled breathing change. Ocelot rubbed his own erection against John’s, wanting to see how much he could get out of him.

“Adam….” His voice was still stable, but he could hear it getting thick with arousal and impatience.

Ocelot smirked to himself, taking John’s cock and rubbing it against the entrance to his ass and John moaned beneath him. He put in the tip, testing the waters. He moved his lower body in a circular motion, teasing the dick with the warm hole.

“Please…”

“Please, what?” Ocelot gave him a dose of his own medicine. He savored the look of longing in John’s blue eye, the way it was slightly glazed over and the gentle flush and sweat forming across his cheeks.

“You fucking know what,” he said with agitation. This time, John’s voice cracked. 

Ocelot inserted the cock into himself, slowly moving his hips and John let out a sigh of relief beneath him. He relished the way John felt inside him, he loved how thick he was and how full he made Ocelot feel and Ocelot felt himself moaning as he started to pick up the pace of his hips, bringing them up and down on John’s cock. John was moaning too, giving up on holding it in and Ocelot was pleased. That’s right. Let yourself go. He rocked back and forth and up and down and John’s cock grazed against the rings of his hole, his back was slightly arched, and he pinned the other man’s wrists down, digging his nails into him. He leaned down, kissing John as he rode the other man’s cock and John moaned his name into his mouth.

John began to thrust upwards and Ocelot lost his grip on his wrists. John’s arms came up, wrapping around his waist and John pounded into him while Ocelot gasped and moaned, losing any bit control he had over the situation. John kissed him and fucked him, his thick cock relentlessly ramming into Ocelot’s prostate. He would lower himself out and then slam back in and Ocelot moaned on top of him, panting. They both were, crying out each other’s names in euphoria. The thrusts were hard and deep and John knew what he liked and hit him so expertly, knowing the spots that would make Ocelot cry out the hardest or make the rings throb and clench around John’s cock. Ocelot loved the way John fucked him, starting off at a slow pace, hard and deep and filled with lust for things to come, but then just thrusting into him without any sense of decency. He kept up his tempo and Ocelot moved his hips in response, trying to keep up and failing. After a few more sharp thrusts, he felt John’s ejaculation filling him and slopping out in the small space between John’s dick and the walls of Ocelot’s ass. He kept thrusting, milking himself out using Ocelot.

“Stay in till I’m done,” Ocelot whispered, it came out shy and he felt that familiar blush creeping in on his face.

“I’ll stay in for as long as you want,” John said fondly, as Ocelot continued to work his hips on him.

John reached his hand over and started to pump Ocelot’s cock and the other man screamed his name as he came quickly, the contents landing on John’s abdomen.

Ocelot fell, landing on John’s chest and sighing fondly. He wrapped his legs around John, clinging to him. He was too high off of his orgasm to feel embarrassed about it. And John still didn’t pull out, though they were both done. Ocelot preferred it this way. He liked being full. He liked the feeling of John inside of him and the intimacy and closeness it presented, and though neither of them would ever say this out loud, he knew John liked it too. He kissed him deeply and John smiled into the kiss once again. John’s arm went around him tightly, pulling him close even though the two were already inseparable. Wordlessly, the pair drifted to sleep, and though John was rarely happy, Ocelot liked to think it was moments like these where he truly was.


End file.
